


Depression?

by breebeatz18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebeatz18/pseuds/breebeatz18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in haiku form that attempts to demonstrate the internal struggle of a person with depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neither seen, nor heard  
Alone in a crowded room  
I’m invisible?

Sadness looms over  
I seem to care for nothing  
I am still so tired…

With friends, but ignored  
My “mood swings”, they can’t handle  
Please don’t pull away!

Alone with my thoughts  
Uncertainty fills me up  
Is it me, or them?

Please, reassure me!  
Someone tell me I’m not wrong!  
Am I too damaged?

This is depression  
The isolation, and fear  
That something is wrong

The sadness, and pain  
God, will I be whole again?  
I cannot answer

But I know I have  
People who care about me  
That makes a difference

I made this haiku  
To show you what it feels like  
To have depression

Please do not make light  
Of what so many go through  
Day to day, alone

Be a friend to us  
Even when we have no strength  
To be a friend back

In order to help  
All you must do is listen  
And all will be well


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this work, it means a lot to me. 

I wrote this work during a very low point in my life, and I'm so glad that it has touched so many people. Please, if anyone would like to talk about depression, anxiety, self-harm, or anything else, feel free to comment, and I will be happy to talk :)


End file.
